The goal of this study is to enhance the anti-tumor activity of VNP2OOO9, a genetically engineered Salmonella typhimurium, by arming the bacteria with cytokines and prod rug converting enzymes. IL2, TRAIL, DT- diaphorase, cytochrome p450 2B1, or cytosine deaminase will be cloned and expressed in VNP2OOO9 and anti-tumor activity of these clones will be evaluated in murine tumor models. In order to enhance the secretion of these therapeutic proteins from VNP2OOO9, various secretion systems including bacteriocin release peptide and ompA signal peptide will be used. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The products discovered from this study, if successful, may be used for the treatment of cancer in patients.